Ce qui arriva à Sauron après la Guerre de l'Anneau
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Un Maia, c'est quand même dur à tuer, même si ça perd tous ses pouvoirs. Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Sauron après la destruction de son Anneau unique?


En regardant mon profil, j'ai remarqué que j'avais posté que des fics "Drame". Alors je me suis décidée à ressortir de truc. Oui il s'appelle truc ou Ce qui arriva à Sauron après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Long comme titre, non? Délire pourrait aussi servir de nom. Ou débile. A voir. x)

Tout appartient au master Tolkien, puisse-t-il me pardonner de dénaturer son oeuvre. Je suis une grande fan, j'adore...mais des fois, faut bien délirer, surtout sur ce qu'on aime.

Attention, il faut tout de même maîtriser_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, le _Silmarillon,_ les _Contes Perdues_ et _Bilbo le Hobbit_. Ya des références (parfois de tête, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur...pourquoi j'ai pas les livres sous la main?!) à ces livres. Notamment sur les noms et les apparences de Sauron au fil du temps.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Ce qui arriva à Sauron après la Guerre de l'Anneau

Tiens de la visite ? Oh ! Ne sursautez pas comme cela ! Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans les ombres et donc guère une menace pour vous. Non, non et non ! Ne braquez pas comme cela vos lampes torches sur moi ! Vous ne savez pas qu'une ombre est sensible à la lumière ? Barbares ! Voilà qui est mieux : laissez-moi dans le noir. Seul dans les ténèbres. Cela vaut mieux ! Je ne suis pas un ange vous savez ? Enfin j'en étais un, en quelque sorte, au tout début de mon existence. Je sens que cela éveille votre curiosité, non ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver une ombre qui parle dans cette pittoresque caverne, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon commençons par le commencement. Et si vous ne voulez pas m'entendre parler, veuillez partir. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis seul que je vais me mettre à parler comme une pipelette. J'ai un égo, vous savez ? Très développé. M'enfin il a pris beaucoup de coups au fil des millénaires mais il est encore là, bien présent. Où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ! Le commencement.

Sachez donc, pauvres mortels d'hommes, que je fus le terrible et grandissime Sauron le Seigneur des Anneaux qui faillit par deux fois plonger la Terre du Milieu dans les ténèbres… Ça ne vous dit rien ? Pourtant cette identité a été celle la plus célèbre dans ma longue existence. JRR Tolkien, ça ne vous dis rien ? Vous savez le professeur anglais qui s'est mis à faire de la fantasy. C'est mon concepteur. (Et d'ailleurs j'aurai à me plaindre de lui mais plus tard.) Ah ! Ça vous revient. Comment ça « Mais c'est le gros œil tout bizarre ! » ?! Quelle impolitesse ! Quelle impudence !

Mais bon, oui l'œil géant qui voit tout ce fut bien moi. Mais cette forme, qui fut ma dernière avant celle que j'aborde dorénavant, n'est pas ma préférée. Oh ! C'était bien de pouvoir tout voir à tout moment et en transperçant murs et vêtements. Oui oui ! J'ai loupé le petit hobbit qui avait mon Anneau unique ! Mon précieux Anneau ! Gollum ? Non là vous faites erreur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet affreux personnage. Mon Anneau ne m'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait à cette créature. C'est ma plus belle œuvre, mon Anneau unique, alors je l'aime. Et lui il m'aime… A voir vos têtes sceptiques, vous avez du mal à me croire. Tant pis.

Quoi l'histoire de l'ange ? Ah ! Ce que j'ai dit au début ! Il ne perd pas le nord ce petit zigoto ! Il va falloir le surveiller. Mais cela viendra plus tard. C'est mon histoire, non ? Donc je décide du déroulement des évènements. Et j'aime commencer par le commencement. (Quoi mon Anneau ? Oui j'aime mon Anneau mais j'aime aussi d'autres trucs. J'aime torturer les hommes et les elfes et…Pourquoi vous reculez ?)

Alors au début, au tout début, je n'existais même pas. Et oui ! Mon concepteur Tolkien ne m'avait pas encore pensé dans la forme que j'adopterai en tant que Sauron. Au départ, la place que j'occupe en premier dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu est prise par un certain Tevildo Prince des Chats. C'était moi et ce n'était pas moi. C'est assez bizarre comme façon de naître vous ne trouvez pas ? Pourquoi vous croyez que j'ai écouté les discours de Melkor ? Qui c'est ? Melkor ? Vous êtes sérieux, vous ne savez pas ?...Morgoth ça vous dit quelque chose ? Le Noir Ennemi ?...Bon pas grave, cela viendra en temps voulu. Plus tard. Pour répondre à ma propre question, j'ai écouté les discours de Melkor car je ne me sentais pas entier ! Je n'ai pas toujours été maléfique moi. Mais laissez-moi aller dans l'ordre, je vous prie.

Quand j'étais- et n'étais pas-Tevildo le Prince des Chats, ma forme était-et n'était pas- celle d'un gros chat noir au ronronnement diabolique et qui aimait chasser des souris maléfiques aussi grosses que des rats. A cette époque je martyrisais déjà ce pauvre Beren mais il n'était pas un mortel mais un des noldoli. Et cette sorcière de Lùthien m'a bien eu ! Et ce…cet…grrrrr…ce Huan ! Ce satané chien ! Ils ont humilié Tevildo et donc moi par la même occasion ! Et Tevildo, et moi aussi, a dû subir les foudres de Morgoth. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai guère apprécié cette époque. Surtout que j'ai encore des attirances pour les souris. Et oui, même maintenant. Les vieilles habitudes ont du mal à partir.

Tevildo a été ensuite remplacé par Thû le Nécromancien. Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai peu de mémoire de cette forme et vite j'ai pris les noms de Gorthû et Sûr puis enfin –enfin !- je suis devenu Sauron. A partir de ce moment-là, je pris aussi le nom de Gorthaur et je devins un loup-garou dans l'histoire de Beren et Lùthien. Plus classe n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ils m'ont aussi eu. Je les déteste ! Mais douce vengeance : Beren est cette fois un homme mortel et leur histoire beaucoup plus triste et j'ai vaincu le roi Finrod Felagund à un duel de chants de pouvoir. Je suis fier de moi ! Même si je finis par perdre...encore...

Parlons maintenant du temps où je n'étais pas maléfique. Ange ? Ah oui, c'est bien maintenant que je vais en parler. Alors au commencement des temps, j'étais l'un des Maiar. Vous savez que Saroumane, Gandalf et les autres Istari sont aussi des Maiar ? Bon soit, j'étais un Maia du nom de Mairon. Ça signifie l'Admirable. Classe n'est-ce pas ? J'étais déjà un artiste à l'époque : je servais le Vala Aulë le forgeron. Mais j'ai écouté le Vala maudit, Melkor, qui trahira les siens et deviendra Morgoth le Noir Ennemi. Et c'est là que mon nom a changé en Sauron, l'exécrable, l'Abhorré…beaucoup moins charismatique. Ah ! Ca aura été ma pire humiliation. Mon pauvre orgueil en aura pris un coup. J'en regrette presque. Presque.

Et quoi l'ange ? Il m'énerve lui avec son ange ! Il n'a pas compris ? Les Valar sont les Puissances de ce monde et les Maiar sont leurs serviteurs comme les anges le sont pour Dieu. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Mais je n'ai jamais affirmé être un ange ! J'ai dit que j'étais quelque chose ressemblant à un ange ! Un ange déchu ? Ouais un Maia déchu. Quoi Lucifer ? Qui c'est ? Je ne le connais pas. Et puis on parle de moi là, pas de ce Lucifer. Et quel rapport avec les pyramides dans la jungle ? Le peuple des Maïas ? Non désolé, le singulier c'est Maia mais le pluriel c'est Maiar. Pas Maïas. Vous faites erreur.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai pris d'autres noms quand j'essayais de séduire les hommes et les elfes. Ah ! Quel bonheur de prendre une forme humanoïde si belle à regarder que même ces hautains elfes s'extasiaient à ma vue ! Quoi la bataille de Dernière Alliance ? Bon certes là, j'étais effrayant. Mais bon, on était en guerre aussi. Et depuis la chute de Nùmenor, dont je suis l'un des principaux responsables, j'ai perdu tout pouvoir à prendre une belle forme ! Et dire que cet Isildur m'a arraché mon Anneau ! Mon précieux Anneau ! Et m'a condamné à cette forme d'œil ! Je hais Isildur autant que Huan. Je n'arrive pas à décider qui je déteste le plus.

Mais là je ne parlais pas de mes chers ennemis. Mes autres noms ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Non je ne suis pas sénile mais je suis très vieux et j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs. Je m'embrouille. Donc mes noms. Pour séduire les forgerons d'Eregion et surtout Celebrimbor pour qu'ils me forgent les Anneaux de pouvoir, je me nommais Annatar ce qui signifie le Seigneur des dons ou Artano le Grand forgeron ou Aulendil le Dévoué à Aulë. Et oui je voulais redorer mon ego et je devais être nostalgique du passé pour le dernier. En adûnaic, la langue des hommes de Númenor, j'étais appelé Zigûr le magicien. Après avoir perdu mon Anneau, je me suis réfugié dans la forteresse de Dol Guldur et je suis devenu le Nécromancien tout simplement. J'étais en sécurité, on me croyait être l'un de mes nazgûl, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf vienne délivrer cet imbécile de nain Thrain.

En parlant de Gandalf ! Passons à mes ennemis. Vous connaissez déjà Huan et Isildur et combien je les déteste. Sachez que j'ai une hargne particulière pour Gandalf aussi, d'autant plus quand il deviendra Gandalf le Blanc. Au moins en Gandalf le Gris on pouvait se moquer de lui et dire qu'il était sale de ses voyages. Et ne me parlez pas de Saroumane ! Il a beau être mon allié, je le hais autant que Gandalf ! Il a un de ces orgueils, cet Istar ! Saroumane le Multicolore ! Mon œil ! Ben oui justement, j'étais juste un œil à ce moment-là. Mais je m'égare. Donc je déteste cordialement autant Gandalf que Saroumane.

Après que dire de mes ennemis…Galadriel ! Je ne peux pas la voir celle-là ! Elle m'horripile avec sa soi-disant sagesse (et elle est bien trop belle mais ça je ne lui dirai jamais). Je n'aime pas Elrond, Celeborn et Cirdan aussi mais bon, eux, ils ne m'ont rien fait personnellement. Ils m'ont mis des bâtons dans les roues mais rien de _personnel._ Pas comme Huan ou Isildur ou cet Aragorn fils d'Arathorn ! Me défier dans un palantir avec cette horrible épée ! Pouah d'ailleurs cette épée ! Que ce soit sous le nom de Narsil ou Andùril je la déteste ! Et le pire de tous, c'est ce morveux d'hobbit ! Détruire mon bel Anneau ! Mais quelle horreur !

Et que dire de mes serviteurs ! Les nazgûls n'ont aucune volonté propre et sont trop voyants. Pas facile de jouer fin avec eux mais bon pour fiche une bonne trouille ils étaient doués. Les orcs, eux, sont d'une imbécilité étouffante et Saroumane a démontré qu'il était aussi bête qu'eux en créant les Uruk-Haï : il a joint l'imbécilité à l'orgueil et résultat mes troupes s'entretuent. Et que dire des wargs ? Beurk ! Je ne les aime pas. Ils me rappellent trop Huan et ma défaite en loup-garou. Je préfère les laisser à Saroumane. Quant aux Haradhrims et aux Corsaires, ils sont utiles certes mais ce sont des hommes et je déteste les hommes. Bon oui, je déteste tout le monde ! Je déteste mes serviteurs. Je déteste mes alliés. Je déteste mes ennemis. Je déteste les Valar et les autres Maiar et je détestai même Morgoth. Je déteste tout le monde sauf moi. Et mon Anneau.

Bon à voir vos têtes vous avez enfin compris qui je suis. Oui je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire. Vous avez gagné. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je moisisse ici dans ce trou à rat ? Un satané hobbit a détruit mon Anneau et comme je suis un Maia je ne peux pas mourir. Mais j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs et je suis condamné à rester pour l'éternité sous la forme d'une ombre. Je suis seul. Si seul ! Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir la solitude aussi cruellement. Même les méchants doivent être entourés, c'est hallucinant.

Quoi petite ? Tu me veux quoi ? Et c'est quoi ces yeux de biche ? Hein ? Cette….sucette…est pour moi ? Pour que je ne sois plus triste ? Et toi gamin, que me veux-tu ? Tu me donnes ton doudou pour que je ne sois plus seul ?...

…..C'est pitoyable. P-I-T-O-Y-A-B-L-E. Me voilà en train d'être prit en pitié par des enfants. Des enfants d'hommes. Encore si c'était des elfes ou l'un des miens. Mais des enfants des hommes ? Je suis tombé bien bas. Et arrêtez avec vos cadeaux ! J'en veux pas ! D'ailleurs comment je dois les prendre moi ? Je ne peux pas les toucher et encore moi manger ta sucette ! Comment cela je ne suis pas méchant ? Evidemment que je suis méchant ! Tu veux voir à quel point je suis méchant, terrifiant, horrible ?! On m'appelle l'Abhorré ! Celui qu'on ne peut pas voir en peinture ! Quoi vous me laissez la sucette et la peluche comme ça je ne serai plus seul quand même ? Comme si j'allais parler à un ours en peluche. En plus il lui manque un œil. Et maintenant mon nom est Sausau ? Comme ça on n'a plus peur de moi ? Mais où va le monde !

Bon moi, je vais retourner dans les ombres. Cette conversation tourne en n'importe quoi. Mes ennemis morts doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes et ceux encore en vie doivent être bien morts de rire. Hahahahah….Quel jeu de mot subtil. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Adieu mortels ! Peut-être que l'on se reverra si vous venez dans cette grotte et je vous raconterais plus en détails ma pauvre vie vide de sens. Adieu !

* * *

Ainsi se conclue ce monceau de débilité.

Et l'auteure va se cacher dans un trou. Ah non! Elle est déjà sous sa couette.

Review(s)?


End file.
